dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
A. Treasure Doctor
The A. Treasure Doctor - known as the Xth Doctor in production documentation - is an incarnation of the Doctor “a couple” before the Nth in the Lungbarrow Brothers fan films. Character. "A trophy? Really? My head's jam packed full of... stuff, and you'd use it as a trophy?! Mind you, it's not a bad head as far as heads go - jaw's a bit big and the eyes are wonky, not sure the piercings were a good idea - but really, a trophy? I have so much more to offer!" - The Doctor to Domari238 of the Scion Order. According to the Lungbarrow Brothers website's character bios, "the Xth Doctor is, at times, impatient, stern and uncompromising. The many enemies he’s encountered have helped shape his knowledge, and he has become a quick improviser, a sharp wit, and overall, a good man. Most importantly, despite meeting and parting from many companions along the way, he always remembered who he was and what he stood for. As the Nth Doctor told him, those after him consider him 'a good incarnation to have been'." This Doctor is usually a cheerful and friendly figure, but he is occasionally beset by melancholy - notably in "Encounter" when discussing his future regeneration and in "Hunted" when saying farewell to Isabelle - and has several slightly hyperactive moments, including his defence of his current body in "Encounter" to his future self, as well as his frantic attempts to prevent Domari238 from executing him in "Hunted". He can also be blunt, such as when he tells the Girl "I've wasted enough time on you!" in "The Girl in the Box". He has a discernible northern English accent. There are, however, darker elements to his character, which are hinted at in "Hunted", where he baits Domari238 into a trap in a manner reminiscent of the Seventh Doctor (albeit on a smaller scale), as well as in "Dalek, Interrupted" where he destroys the Daleks, and in "The Girl in the Box", where he traps the Girl in a "Zalikian Crystalline Binding Matrix". The latter incident also demonstrates his strong morals and determination, as he faces down the Girl in her lair despite the apparent danger. Judging from the hologram in “After Hastings”, he possesses something of a perfectionist streak, shown by his going over what he says repeatedly in an effort to pin down exactly what he is attempting to say to his companions in his Emergency Program One. He is shown to have no problem with destroying his enemies if the need arises, as shown in "Code Red" during his brief appearance, where he is shown detonating some form of explosive device, which destroys Wexel's body, and in "Dalek, Interrupted" where he seems grimly satisfied with sending the Daleks "back into hell". It is clear from his adventures that he takes a proactive stance, deliberately seeking to confront monsters such as the Girl, the Daleks and Domari238, as opposed to the more reactive Nth Doctor: this leads to him seeming to be a dynamic, quick on his feet incarnation. Stories So far, the A. Treasure Doctor has made full appearances in five stories – “Encounter”, “Hunted”, "The Girl in the Box", "Dalek, Interrupted" and the special "Dark Impulses" – and has also made cameo appearances in the episodes “After Hastings,” as a hologram, and as the real Xth Doctor briefly in "Code Red". Timeline wise these are relatively straightforward to place, as "Encounter" shows his first meeting with Isabelle, and "Hunted" shows her departure from the TARDIS, with "The Girl in the Box" presumably set some time after and "Dalek, Interrupted" immediately after this. The placing of the hologram of this Doctor in "After Hastings" is more difficult, as it refers to characters not yet seen. It could take place at any time before or after Encounter. Equally, the placing of the brief cameo in "Code Red" could be placed anywhere in this Doctor's lifespan, although the fact that he wears a different variation of his costume could indicate that this happened either considerably before or considerably after his "current" appearances. This outfit's reoccurrence in "Dark Impulses" suggests that these two appearances occur in a roughly similar timeframe to one another. "Puzzle Box" shows us the Doctor discovering a person who owns an alien puzzle box that as been passed down in her family for generations. Due to the connection between the box and the owner, Katie. Once she didn't want it anymore, a psychic battle ensued which caused her to collapse briefly. Once the Doctor informed Katie's descendent that the box was taken care of, he is contacted by the assassin who left the box with her family. The assassin then seemingly threatens Isabelle before the episode ends. While this episode, like most Lungbarrow Brothers episodes, can be viewed on its own, it is a part of the "Assassin" arc that the Xth and presumably the ?st Doctor will face. It is in "Cold Hearted Observers" that we see the very start of this Doctor as he immediately chooses some nearby clothes (along with a ring) as a change from his more reserved clothing of his predecessor. We also see where the ?st Doctor is in regards to him, being revealed as Xth's direct successor. It is not clear what this Doctor was doing before he was summoned to the pocket dimension but viewers of Lungbarrow Brothers will notice that he uses the items gained on his travels. While in the dimension, the Doctor has to deal with the illusions of the "Highnesses" (mentioned briefly in "Code Red" of Nth's run). By the clothes that they wear, it is clear the children are from the same planet that Isabelle is from. Together with the Nth Doctor, they defeat the "Observers" but this Doctor is then transplanted back to his own timeline at the moment he came from, his regeneration. Given the clothes of the Doctor in this episode, we can see that this was close to both the "Dark Impulses" and "Code Red" version we've already seen. Companions In “Encounter,” he first meets Isabelle, a telepathic humanoid. Isabelle is dressed in an evening dress and biker jacket, a look deliberately designed to show that she is unused to the fashions of Earth - similar to several of the Doctor's outfits over the years. It is clear from what little we see of the two of them together in "Hunted" that the two were close friends. Isabelle leaves the Doctor's company, apparently after some time spent travelling, in “Hunted”. There is a reference to "the kids being gone" but whoever "the kids" were has yet to be revealed. In addition to Isabelle, there are references to other companions and allies of this incarnation - in “After Hastings,” his hologram makes reference to “Jacob" and "Wilhelmina”, although who they are has yet to be revealed. They are apparently royalty, as the Doctor refers to them as "your highnesses". In "The Girl in the Box", while he is travelling alone, he is called by an "Admiral Blake" who seems to seek his assistance, implying they have met before and the Doctor has earned this Admiral's trust. In "Dalek, Interrupted", Admiral Blake is revealed to be part of the Marine Space Corps, and thanks the Doctor for his assisstance, to which the Doctor replies "any time, Admiral". The Doctor is also shown working with the Marine Space Corps in "Dark Impulses". Appearance The Xth Doctor's "normal" look (seen in "Encounter", "The Girl in the Box" and briefly in "After Hastings") consists of various striped shirts, a waistcoat, various ties, grey striped trousers and a foot guard's great coat, the overall look being vaguely reminiscent of the 1950's. He has been shown to vary this look occasionally with a collarless white shirt, waistcoat and a three-quarter leather coat - informally referred to by the Lungbarrow Brothers as his "running" coat. This variation is seen in "Hunted", and sans coat in "Dalek, Interrupted". A third coat combination was seen briefly in "Code Red" and also in "Dark Impulses", consisting of a different leather coat worn under an overcoat. Additionally he has been seen wearing a panama hat in the "After Hastings" hologram and in "Dalek, Interrupted", and in "The Girl in the Box" he is shown dressed in a dark shirt with a white undershirt. Equipment This Doctor has been shown to use a variety of equipment beyond his sonic screwdriver, including a box-like device of some sort used to detect the Girl in "The Girl in the Box" and the Zalikian Crystalline Binding Matrix in the same story. The screwdriver itself is a modified Tenth Doctor piece, with enlarged emitter, bronze-coloured handle and modified tail end. The Doctor is shown using it as a torch, as a lock-pick, and as a scanning tool, garnering results by staring at the tip. Category:Doctors